Kelly Jones
My Apperance! '''Hair Colour: '''Blonde '''Eye Colour: '''Green '''Trademark: '''My diamond golden ring that my grandmother gave me. I wear designer clothes most of the time, but like I try to wear normal clothes but ehh. My aunt is a fashion designer so I get the latest trends from her. People say I'm girly...I don't care 'cause I am ;). My History! I was born on April 16, 1997 to Maria Jones and Tim Jones in Los Angelos,California. I also have an older brother named Bryan Jones .I started to sing and act when I was 6.I used to do beauty pageants but they're a pain. When I was around...how old was I? I was 8 when I started to be a model. I auditioned for a play in school and...got the part!! When I was around 9 I started to be mean and popular. I don't know why I started to be mean like that. Probably 'cause my parents divorced around that time. In middle school I made a goal NOT to be mean. But I coudn't help it, and I was also a bully. I used to bully this girl named Cam Gonzales because she was a nerd. I really regret it. We're best friends now. I'm still popular though. I try to be nice. The only times I'm mean is when some is being mean to me or annoying me. My (Wonderful) Family!! Maria Jones (Mom) She is the reason why I joined HA. Well, also Cam but mostly her. When I told her that Cam is going to HA she just went on her iPhone 4S and looked it up. I didn't want to at first 'cause I like my school and I didnt want to leave my friends. She kept telling me I should audition for it. So I did it and now I'm here! I love her so much I just wish she could break up with her boyfriend, Earl >:P. She's from New York but her parents are French. Did I also mention she's a super model? Well she is. Mike Jones (Dad) He's my dad. You probaly heard of him 'cause he's a famous director. He married my step-mom, Crystal Green. He's full Italian. I love him so much. I just wish he never he divorced my mom :'(. Bryan Jones (Older Brother) He goes to HA too. He's such an amazing singer but such a butt!! He always tricks me and stuff, but I <3 him. Every girl swoons over him. I have no idea what they see in him. Crystal Green (Step-Mom) My step-mom. My dad married her when I was 12. I didn't like her at first, but she found a place in my heart. Earl Grayson (Mom's BF) First word that comes to my mind when I see his name. Bleh!! I don't like him at all!! The reason might sound rude but my mom usually dates rich guys not average guys, and Earl is an average guy. Bryan likes him though. I think he's on gummy bears. My Personality!! I'm nice most of the time. I'm only mean to "certain" people. I used to be a bully. Read my history if you don't know I'm talking about. I'm also mean when someone is annoying me or being mean to me. Also I'm mean when someone is messing with my friends or family. My Pets!! Sugar My little puppy yorkshire terrier. My cousin gave her to me. I named her sugar cause she's so sweet like sugar! Other Students Tori Vega She's a bitch. Trina Vega Super annoying! She can't sing,dance,or act! The only thing she can do is...breathe? She thinks she's all that and stuff. Also, she has a crush on Bryan >:P Cat Valentine Omg! She's soooo cute and adorable! I just want to hug her to death, but she sometimes gets on my nerves, but I still love her. Andre Harris Sings so good. I can just listen to him over and over and over again!! I'm so glad I met him! Beck Oliver He's so sweet and mysterious. One of my best guy friends, like Cam. Jade West Idk how Cam can be her friend but I don't like her at all! She's mean, rude, and talentless...okay, maybe not talentless but she is rude and mean!! She "accidently" spilled nachos and soda on me when I was friend flirting w/ Beck, nut they weren't even dating anymore! Idk what's her deal. T.T Other People!! Cam Gonzales My Trivia!! *I'm obssessed with shopping and make-up. *I hate it when people blow their nose around me like ew get a room, no get a house -___- loljkjk but seriously get a freaking room -.- My amazing picturezz kellyjones.jpg KellyJones.jpg KJ.jpg kellyJONES.jpg KELLYjones.jpg KeLlYjOnEs.jpg kElLyJoNeS.jpg KELLYJONES.jpg Kelly_Jones.jpg KELLY_JONES.jpg KELLY_jones.jpg kelly_JONES.jpg KeLy_JoNeS.jpg kElLy_JoNeS.jpg emmaroberts.jpg EmmaRoberts.jpg EmmaRobertS.jpg Im.jpg KellyandMom.jpg KellyJones2.jpg KellyJones3.jpg KellyJones4.jpg KellyJones5.jpg KellyJones6.jpg KellyJones7.jpg KellyJones8.jpg KellyJones9.jpg KellyJones10.jpg KellyJones11.jpg KellyJones12.jpg KellyJones13.jpg KellyJones14.jpg KellyJones15.jpg KellyJones16.jpg KellyJones17.jpg EmmaRoberts3.jpg EmmaRoberts2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Characters with TheSlap Category:Content Category:Kelly Jones Category:1997 Births Category:Sophomore